1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a vascular device, and more particularly, to such a device that is particularly useful for treating of stenotic lesions located at the bifurcation of veins and arteries.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Several designs for angioplastic and vascular devices have been designed in the past. However, these prior arts have a distinct and very common problem: The system rotates and it is difficult to maintain control over it. The present invention solves all problems by using catheters with non-circular lumens and cross-sections. The present invention solves this problem by using catheters with non-circular lumens and cross-sections.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,924 issued to Shaknovich on Sep. 23, 1997 for Y-Shuttle Stent Assembly for Bifurcating Vessels and Method of Using the Same. However, it differs from the present invention because it includes guiding catheter 14 with a circular lumen that allows Y-shuttle to rotate. Also, inherent in the Y-shaped deployment segment is the need to have a relatively large lumen increasing the trauma to the inner walls of the vessels.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a vascular device that includes two guide assemblies retractable and extendable within an elongated holder.
It is another object of this invention to provide a vascular device that includes two catheters over which a user has control over their rotational position.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a volumetrically efficient device for delivering angioplastic components to remote locations in bifurcated vessels.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.